


Too Much Pink

by SugarLandBabyGirl



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M, Gen, Humor, pirate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-10
Updated: 2014-08-10
Packaged: 2018-02-12 14:03:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2112714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SugarLandBabyGirl/pseuds/SugarLandBabyGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It literally hurt just to <i>look</i> at him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Too Much Pink

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer: Characters and other recognizable things in this story belong to their respective copyright holders. The only things that I own are the original characters and plot of this story. I am making no money from writing this fan work. No copyright infringement is intended.**
> 
> **Pairing(?):** [Surprise _(not really)_ x Unidentified]
> 
> **A/N:** ... Um, _WTF is this_!? This piece kills me, I don't even know what to think of it. I'm thinking that I should just delete it from my computer and forget about it... but I'll let you readers decide. I'm sorry that you have to read that piece of crap.
> 
> Thank you for reading and your time.  
> \- SLBG

As a rule, Shichibukai were to be feared and respected, and in that order. But she knew that they should more so be feared than anything. Having dealt with several other Shichibukai in her short, wholly unimpressive life, and miraculously living to tell the tale, she was mostly certain that she knew what she was getting herself into.

Oh boy, had she ever been wrong on all accounts.

Her fist impression of this particular Shichibuki, and her temporary new boss, was well, let's just say that she was less than impressed. In fact she was downright awed by him and not in a good way – she honestly just couldn't believe her eyes. She was downright stupefied by his appearance.

Oh god, she was in hell, she _had_ to be. This was a hell made just for her.

It literally hurt just to _look_ at him.

Him. Her new boss, the Shichibukai: Don Quixote Doflamingo.

Sure, she feared his power, and rightfully so. He could kill her all too easily after all, but still, his flamboyant appearance threw her for a loop. She had her doubts, _many of them_ , but she thought that maybe just maybe she could grit her teeth and get through this.

However, as soon as he turned around to acknowledge her and smiled that freakish too wide, too white smile at her with his fingers beginning to twitch restlessly, she decided that she was going to resign right then and there.

To hell with her extravagant pay, she didn't need the money that bad.

This guy would make her life miserable, and enjoy the hell out of it.

Also, there was just… _too much pink_.


End file.
